La espada del amanecer
by elisabeth mathew
Summary: Arthur Dayne, un hombre mas allá de la leyenda.


**DISCLAIMER: Todo le pertenece a GRRM, pero llevo toda la tarde aburrida y se me ocurrió jugar un ratito al juego de tronos. ¡Menudas ideas se me ocurren para matar el tiempo!**

 **AVISO: Este drabble participa en el reto 56 "La torre de la alegría" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"**

La espada del amanecer:

Así era como le llamaban.

Valiente, honorable, compasivo. Un hombre de palabra.

Así era como le describían.

Ellos no lo conocían. Solo veían la leyenda, no vislumbraban a Arthur Dayne, el hombre, tras esa capa blanca.

Había un hombre más allá de la leyenda. Un hombre invisible.

Un hombre que había probado el beso de una espada, que sentía el dolor de la carne lacerada y la viscosidad de la sangre al deslizarse por la piel.

Un hombre que había probado el gélido abrazo de los vientos invernales, que en las noches frías y oscuras también se arrebujaba en contra de la capa blanca, en busca del calor de una madre.

Un hombre que había probado el peso del honor sobre sus hombros. Que había probado el amargo y salado sabor de las lágrimas derramándose y el sofocante hedor de la muerte inundándolo todo.

Un hombre al fin y al cabo. Con sus defectos y cualidades. Sus habilidades y debilidades.

Llevaba días, meses, aislado en esa torre con la única compañía de la loba huraña y solitaria. Al principio todo eran miradas agrias y el peso del silencio cayendo sobre la torre, tras la partida del dragón las miradas se sustituyeron por lágrimas en la oscuridad y rezos en soledad (la loba era fuerte, no permitiría que vieran su debilidad), con el embarazo llegaron los gritos y las pesadillas, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los gritos cesaron acallados por pasionales besos y no hubo lugar para pesadillas mientras danzaban al son de la luna, jugando a las batallitas en el lecho.

Un caballero y su dama.

Un hombre y su debilidad.

Y mientras Arthur jugaba con Albor a la luz de la luna, el dragón prendía fuego a todo poniente por el amor de una loba que hacía ya tiempo que había probado el veneno de la serpiente con capa blanca.

Y cuando el sol se asomaba a través de las nubes, Arthur no podía evitar recordar a Elia, a los niños y todo aquello que había dejado atrás en desembarco del rey en busca de ayudar a su amigo.

Había traicionado a Elia su flor del desierto, por ayudar a Rhaegar. Había traicionado a Rhaegar y su honor por una loba. Se había traicionado a si mismo al tomar a la loba y ceder a sus suplicas, pero como aullaba a la luna, como mordían sus colmillos afilados y como arañaban sus garras. Un bosque de placeres, un veneno letal y corrosivo llamado amor, deseo, pasión...

Él era un caballero, su misión era proteger a los débiles y los inválidos.

Y por mucho que intentara ocultarlo bajo esa máscara fría y distante como el hielo, Lyanna Stark no era más que una dama en apuros. Una loba herida, alejada de sus bosques invernales y su camada. Una loba en medio de una cacería.

Era un caballero y debía proteger a las damas en apuros.

Y todas esas veces que blandió su espada por ella en medio la oscuridad, todas esas noches que le dio calor mientras el invierno hacía presencia… Todo ese tiempo Arthur Dayne solo cumplía con su deber.

Con su deber de caballero.

O al menos esa era la mentira que se repetía constantemente para conciliar el sueño.

Poco le importaban los votos, palabras que se lleva el viento. Y en la torre de la alegría el viento soplaba con fuerza. Pero aun así el dolor que aflojaba su alma, era más fuerte que cualquier otra herida de espada.

¿Cómo había podido?, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar todo aquello en lo que creía? Había abandonado a tantas personas… su deber estaba con el rey y aun así no miro atrás cuando el príncipe plateado le reclamó. Elia… la pequeña flor del desierto, largas tardes chapoteando en los jardines del agua… y no miró atrás al incumplir su promesa y abandonarla en ese nido de víboras.

"Soy tu caballero Elia, tu espada en la noche, nadie te hará daño mientras que yo esté a tu lado, yo nunca te abandonare, te doy mi palabra, se lo prometí a Oberyn…" palabras selladas con un beso, que ahora sonaban vanas, vacías de todo su significado.

"Me entregó su vida, Oberyn dejo la vida de su querida hermana en manos de una serpiente… una pena que las serpientes no tengan manos, tan solo una lengua viperina y engañosa con la que mentir. Le mentí, todo este tiempo la he mentido"

Su amigo Rhaegar… el príncipe dragón que les había arrastrado a todos hacía los infiernos en su afán por cumplir una profecía. La caída de un reino por la mano de una doncella, un trato arriesgado, una deuda difícil de pagar… y todo ello para que Arthur se la robara en un arrebato de locura… la misma locura que asolaba en la cabeza de los Targaryen.

Tantos juramentos rotos… tantas vidas rotas… ¿Qué había sido de Ashara? Hacía tanto que no la veía… la última noche que la vio danzaba en las garras del pequeño lobo… extraña coincidencia que él también había caído en las fauces de una loba.

Se preguntaba que había sido de ellos cada mañana y cada noche retomaba sus correrías con la joven loba. Hasta que sin previo aviso la loba rompió aguas sobre una cama ensangrentada entre dolores y gritos al parir al último de los dragones y el infierno se desató sobre la torre de la alegría.

Irónico nombre para una torre que no había presenciado alegría alguna.

Albor pesaba más que nunca la noche en que el amanecer se puso sobre las montañas rojas. Arthur murió como un caballero, blandiendo su espada, bailando con el joven lobo hasta que el sol dorniense se apagó.

Y los aullidos de la loba, en lo alto de la torre, aun resonaban en sus oídos cuando confesó ante el joven lobo todos sus pecados. Todas sus debilidades y todos sus lamentos.

Arthur Dayne, el hombre que vivió y murió como una leyenda.


End file.
